Wedding
by thera10
Summary: crossover SGASG1


_**Wedding**_

_Auteur: Thera  
Genre: romance, Sam/Jack pairing, John/Liz pairing  
Saison:10 pour SG1 et 3 pour SGA  
Spoiler:aucun  
Rating: K_

_Disclaimer_ _: La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic._

_Note de l'Auteur : Que dire ? Et bien ma « stupidité » a encore fait des siennes, surtout avec mon humour à deux balles…mais bon…__Je sais j'ai quelque peu caricaturé McKay, mais sachez que je l'ADORE…_

_Il est possible qu'une certaine personne se reconnaisse dans un des personnages, je ne citerais pas de nom mais c'est une « shipper de ouf » lol…Hugs à toi, cette fic t'es définitivement dédiée :)_

_Merci à Céline ma bêta reader_

* * *

- Vous voulez dire « mariés » ? Comme dans…« mariage » ?

- Oui, soupira un John excédé, ils vont se marier !!!

- Oh…

McKay effectua un mouvement de recul de la tête, comme pour accentuer son sentiment de stupéfaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!! demanda finalement John.

- Et bien…je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle peut lui trouver, je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus… ?

D'un même mouvement, loin d'être discret, John et Elizabeth se tournèrent dans la direction où McKay avait planté son regard. Tous les trois observèrent le couple qui semblait en grande discussion. Tandis qu'Elizabeth énumérait intérieurement toutes les qualités que l'homme en question possédait à coup sûr, John détaillait celui qui était devenu pour lui une légende. Cet homme était tout sauf quelconque ! Quant à Rodney, il se demandait ce qui le différenciait du futur marié. Si leurs regards ne relevaient pas de la plus grande discrétion, l'avantage qu'ils avaient à être dans le bureau d'Elizabeth était très certainement que le couple n'entendrait pas la conversation qui les concernait. Et heureusement pour Rodney s'il tenait à sa vie !

- L'uniforme, soupira Elizabeth au bout de quelques instants.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte que ses pensées venaient de se matérialiser en paroles.

- Pardon ? demanda John pas réellement sûr d'avoir entendu correctement.

- Je voulais dire que l'uniforme est un attrait en plus, sourit-elle rêveuse.

- Ha oui ? renchérit-il tout à coup intéressé, un large sourire sur le visage.

Elizabeth sentit tout à coup ses joues en feu. Par chance, McKay, involontairement certes, la sortit de cette impasse.

- L'uniforme ? Oh pitié ! gémit-il, ne me ressortez pas ce vieux fantasme !

- Chacun ses fantasmes Rodney…et pour une bonne majorité des femmes, l'uniforme en fait partie !

Rodney fit une mine de dégoût. Les femmes ne fantasmaient-elles pas sur les hommes avec un intellect élevé ? C'est vrai le fantasme de l'uniforme était dépassé non ?

Il aurait du rentrer dans l'armée, il en était aujourd'hui certain !

- En tout cas, reprit-il au bout de quelques instants de réflexion,…je ne les voyais pas du tout ensemble !

Elizabeth et John manquèrent de s'étouffer devant cette remarque.

- Vous plaisantez ?! s'insurgèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Rodney écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ses deux amis. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait tout à coup ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Elizabeth enchaînait.

- La première fois que je me suis retrouvée avec eux dans la même pièce, il m'a fallu moins de 2 secondes pour percevoir la tension sexuelle entre eux, commenta-t-elle.

- Et bien quand il s'agit des autres vous êtes plutôt rapide, insinua adroitement Rodney.

- Pardon ?

- Enfin bref, dit tout à coup John.

Se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise, il trouva bon de couper court à ce sujet quelque peu épineux, avant que tout cela ne s'envenime.

- On est invités, ça promet d'être sympa, continua-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Rodney à nouveau surpris.

- Oui, oui on est invités, sourit Elizabeth.

- Qui ça « on » ? demanda Rodney encore sous le choc.

- Et bien nous trois ! affirma John.

Rodney croisa les bras contre son torse et prit cet air très sûr de lui. Il regarda à nouveau le couple au loin qui ne se doutait pas de ce qui se tramait.

- Ca m'étonnerait fort ! rétorqua Rodney

- Ha oui et pourquoi on ne serait pas invités ? demanda Liz, je trouve ça très sympathique de leur part, j'ai hâte d'y être, finit-elle en souriant.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas un peu déplacé…je veux dire quand on sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre certaines personnes ici présentes…

John réagit au quart de tour et se retourna à nouveau vers Elizabeth. Il avait une mine abasourdie.

- Vous êtes sorti avec le Général O'Neill ? l'accusa-t-il.

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, Liz le regarda interloquée. Une fois la surprise passée, son regard dévia tout naturellement vers la personne avec qui on la soupçonnait d'avoir eu une aventure. Encore une fois, elle fut soulagée que Sam et Jack n'aient pas entendu cela. Un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne l'ait vraiment voulu, puis un large sourire s'étira sur son visage. Elle se surprit à envisager un « si seulement ».

- Ah non…je n'ai pas eu cette chance, répondit-elle finalement rêveuse.

John lança un curieux regard à la jeune femme, néanmoins soulagé qu'elle ait démenti les propos de Rodney. Il ressentit néanmoins une pointe de jalousie. La façon dont elle avait répondu laissait penser qu'elle n'était pas insensible aux charmes du Général. John se montra rassurant, cet homme allait se marier donc il ne représentait pas un danger ! Danger ? Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Elle était son supérieur ! Il se sermonna intérieurement.

- Très bien alors pourquoi dont, Rodney, vous parlez de...

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase quand il comprit enfin. Impossible de se retenir plus longtemps, il partit dans un fou rire. Il mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire pour le moins bruyant. Rodney lui lança un regard assassin, comme Elizabeth se tourna légèrement pour réprimer un sourire.

- Oh je vous en prie McKay, plaisanta John, ne nous ressortez pas votre pseudo histoire avec le Colonel Carter…

- Je vous signale que vous n'étiez pas à la base quand j'y étais et que, Samantha et moi on a été contraints de travailler ensemble, se défendit McKay, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé Sheppard !

- Ha oui ? demanda John.

Elizabeth sourit simplement devant l'attitude des deux hommes.

Rodney ne préféra pas répondre à la provocation de John et jeta à nouveau un regard en direction du couple. Il réprima une grimace devant l'attitude de Sam et Jack. Jack semblait plaisanter et accordait un regard tendre à Sam, tandis qu'elle se contentait de sourire de toutes ses dents. Ses yeux posés sur lui brillaient. Il était à deux doigts de vomir ! Pourquoi les gens amoureux devaient-ils toujours avoir des attitudes de « guimauve » ? Si seulement ils se voyaient !!! Le bonheur étalé des autres le rendait malade !

Involontairement il soupira.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir ce genre de relation avec une femme…

Elizabeth reporta son attention sur Sam et Jack, et elle sourit d'avantage. John le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

- Regardez les, répondit Liz sans détourner le regard, vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont mignons ?

« Mignons » ? John n'était pas sûr que ce mot fasse partie de son vocabulaire. Il n'y avait bien que les femmes pour trouver « mignon » un couple.

- Oh je vous en prie, grogna McKay, on dirait des adolescents !!!

Elle se tourna finalement vers le scientifique d'un air dépité.

- On appelle ça l'Amour Rodney !

- Mouais…

- Allez McKay, commença John en passant un bras amicalement autour des épaules de Rodney pour le taquiner, avouez…ça ne vous fait pas envie, quand vous voyez ça ?

Rodney se dégagea vivement.

- En tout cas certainement pas avec vous !

John recula d'un pas en lançant un regard étrange vers Rodney.

Elizabeth secoua la tête amusée, ce n'était décidément pas facile tous les jours avec ces deux là. Mais elle était persuadée au fond que les deux hommes s'appréciaient et se considéraient même comme des amis.

- Je suis sûre qu'en définitive, ça ne vous dégoûte pas tant que ça, mais plutôt que vous les enviez, je n'ai pas raison, demanda Elizabeth.

- ….

Elle se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle savourait sa victoire, trop heureuse d'avoir laisser un Rodney muet pour une fois. Et dieu sait que ce n'était pas souvent !

- Et vous Sheppard, vous n'enviez pas leur situation à O'Neill et à Sam ? demanda McKay pour détourner la conversation de sa petite personne.

John sentit deux paires d'yeux sur lui. Celle de Rodney accompagnée d'un sourire presque vengeur, content d'avoir retourné le sujet, et celle d'Elizabeth. Un regard profond et tout à coup très intéressé. Il percevait aussi…serait-ce de…l'espoir ?

Toujours est-il que ses deux amis étaient pendus à ses lèvres attendant sa réponse.

- Oh tiens, ils arrivent, s'écria un John soulagé.

Elizabeth et Rodney se retournèrent pour apercevoir Jack et Sam qui se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Liz. John poussa un soupir de soulagement, il remercia intérieurement le Général et le Colonel d'avoir choisi cet instant précis pour venir les voir. Pour les remercier il serait presque à les embrasser, mais il doutait à cet instant que ce genre d'attitude soit des plus appropriée. En tout cas, le Général avait un timing parfait, comme toujours.

Grâce à cela il venait d'échapper aux regards inquisiteurs de ses amis. Elizabeth quand à elle était quelque peu déçue, elle attendait impatiemment la réponse de John.

Jack et Sam entrèrent dans le bureau tout sourire. Ils se saluèrent rapidement, puis Elizabeth prit les devants.

- Alors il me semble que les félicitations sont de rigueur, dit Elizabeth avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ? On a encore sauvé la Terre ? questionna Jack en se retournant vers Sam.

Sam se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, excédée par l'humour O'Neill !!! Parfois il était épuisant ! Et dire qu'elle allait l'épouser !

- Merci Elizabeth, se contenta-t-elle de dire en souriant.

- Merci à vous de nous inviter.

- Oui on a pensé qu'un mariage avec des amis venant de galaxies différentes pouvait être…intéressant ! répondit Jack amusé.

Sam se retourna alors précipitamment vers son futur mari pointant fermement son doigt sur son torse.

- Oui mais on ne reviendra pas la dessus Jack, dit elle d'un ton menaçant, il est HORS DE QUESTION qu'on invite Thor !!! Non pas que je n'aime pas Thor mais…

Sam laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens tandis qu'Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu me fends le cœur Sam, j'espère que tu en es consciente…je vais devoir trouver un autre témoin !

- Oui mais, Général, je doute que le prête y survive si Thor est invité, répliqua John un sourire en coin.

- J'attendais un peu plus de soutien de votre part Sheppard, répondit Jack d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

Rodney qui ne semblait pas amusé du tout par cette conversation, toutes ces jacasseries autour du mariage l'agaçaient au plus au point. Il se décida à intervenir.

- Et vous êtes venus sur Atlantis juste pour nous apporter les cartons d'invitation ? railla-t-il en regardant directement Jack dans les yeux.

- Au fait McKay, au menu il y aura du poulet au citron, répondit Jack en lui offrant un regard appuyé.

Il savait que c'était une remarque mesquine mais ce type avait le don de l'agacer. Cet air supérieur qu'il prenait l'énervait, il était vrai que Rodney devait être le second trésor national, le premier étant bien évidemment Sam. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le prendre de haut.

Rodney dévisageait le Général. Cet homme l'irritait. C'est vrai il était Général, il avait déjà tous les droits de se vanter, il n'était pas encore obligé de prendre cet air si sûr de lui, et ce regard de fierté qui semblait dire « j'ai la fille et je vais l'épouser ! ».

Sam observait les deux hommes se défier du regard, et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle se demandait s'ils étaient conscients qu'ils avaient l'air un semblant ridicule. Elle se retint de pouffer de rire.

- Quelqu'un prendrait un café ? demanda tout à coup John.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Sheppard qui se contenta de faire un petit sourire. Il venait de débloquer la situation !

- Bonne idée Colonel, répondit simplement Jack.

- Alors allons-y !

Jack et John sortirent du bureau d'Elizabeth, suivi de près par Rodney et Sam. Elizabeth laissa échapper un soupire, puis leur emboîta le pas. Jack, John et Rodney ! Des vrais enfants ! Comment allait-elle gérer ça ? La journée allait être longue ! Le café était finalement une bonne idée.

- Alors vous venez sur Atlantis pour quoi en réalité ? demanda Rodney à Sam assez doucement pour que Jack n'entende pas.

- Je viens discuter « chiffons » avec Elizabeth, répondit Sam d'un air taquin en jetant un regard derrière elle à l'attention d'Elizabeth, je n'arrive pas à me décider pour la couleur de ma robe.

Rodney lui lança un regard horrifié.

- Je plaisante MacKay ! rajouta-elle tout sourire.

Elizabeth roula des yeux. Et maintenant Sam qui s'y mettait ! Ce serait définitivement une longue journée…peut-être même une longue semaine !

Installés au mess, ils prirent leurs cafés en discutant. La tension était retombée et l'ambiance plutôt bonne. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la conversation tournait principalement autour du mariage, Jack paraissait parfois mal à l'aise comme Sam semblait enjouée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam et Jack se levaient pour partir se reposer dans leurs quartiers. Avant de quitter le mess, Jack se retourna une dernière fois vers McKay.

- Oh et McKay, c'est tenu correct exigée pour notre mariage, alors évitez ce…enfin ce que vous portez ! lança-t-il.

John et Elizabeth sourirent à la remarque de Jack, Sam se contenta de tirer Jack vers la sortie, elle avait pitié de ce pauvre McKay. Il n'avait pas fini de s'en voir avec Jack !

Rodney analysa sa tenue, puis d'un air dépité, quitta la table sans un mot. Cette Sam Carter avait vraiment des goûts étranges… épouser cet homme !!!

- Et vous Elizabeth, vous porterez quoi pour leur mariage, demanda John l'air de rien.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle la mine pensive, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, j'ai le temps !...et vous ?

John, qui était assis en face de Liz, se pencha en avant sur la table pour planter son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Un sourire en coin, un regard charmeur, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elizabeth avait son regard fixé sur les lèvres du colonel.

- Mon uniforme évidemment.

- Oh, ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à répondre.

- Oui, il parait que ça plait aux femmes, répondit il en la dévisageant du regard.

Puis il quitta à son tour la table.

Elizabeth, encore sous le choc de cette démonstration de charme, se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Un large sourire vint illuminer son visage. Elle se sentit fondre. Elle maudit ce satané Colonel qui usait de ses charmes contre elle. Finalement elle soupira d'aise.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait vraiment « aimer » ce mariage.

…mais elle pensait déjà à la manière dont elle allait se venger de Sheppard…il « attaquait » avec son uniforme, elle allait répliquer avec une superbe robe. John pensait peut-être que le score était de 1-0 pour lui…mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Feedbacks ?


End file.
